Harry Potter & The Aurora Sphere
by Vorserkeien
Summary: Co-written by Valkyrie4. Two space-pirates find an ancient spell-book and travel back in time to find one of their shipmates. They arrive in Hogwarts to find something unexpected. Rated for language & MAJOR character death. Also some humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Aurora Sphere**

**By ****Vorserkeien and Valkyrie4******

_Disclaimers – we don't own: Harry Potter (that's a good thing but the bad thing is that if we did we could have killed him off in the first book!), Star Wars (lightsabres and all, Gizmo/Gremlins and the **name** Elentari, which is in fact Tolkien's._

_Though I guess we do own Silver-Raven, the **character** of Elentari, Sora and the story, seeing as it's our idea! :-p_

Rating for language & **major** character death

Character profile:

Elentari – female, dark dark blue hair so it looks black most of the time, expert space craft pilot, twin laser edged blade fighter, very swift & agile, takes orders from very few people. Means of transport: space craft and hover-boards.

Silver-Raven – male, grey/white hair, good pilot (like Elentari) expert with a lightsabre and blasters, excellent hand-to-hand combat fighter, short tempered when it comes to certain matters (him giving orders basically) Means of transport: same as Elentari. An experienced mechanic.__

R&R

Year 3000:

Ear-splitting shrieks came through the speakers on the bridge, that is, before the sound system blew up along with all but one of the lights.

"What the fuck was that?" Silver-Raven asked.

"Dunno, and can't say I really care." Replied Elentari who was filing her nails, the one remaining working light just above her head.

"Well maybe you should, we've lost all our friggin' communication." He yelled back.

"Hey, you wanted to be captain this week, you sort it out." She shrugged.

"Precisely, I'm captain, so you do as I say. Go and find out."

Elentari ignored him.

"NOW!!!!!" The remaining light broke as Silver-Raven threw an odd shaped object at Elentari, missing her and hitting the light instead. Crossly Elentari got up, muttering as she left,

"I knew letting him keep that lightsabre was a mistake."

3 hours later…

"Where the hell have you been? It don't take 3 hours to find out what happened." Silver-Raven yelled.

"Well, I was tryin' t'remember who suggested that we raided that weirdo's ship 2 days ago." 

"And it took you 3 hours to do that, when it ain't even got nothingto do with it?!"

"Well why's your girlfriend vanished from the ship then?"

"Don't be stupid. Oh, change all the lights in here. _I'll_ find out what happened." Silver-Raven said before storming off the bridge.

Elentari smirked, as she sat down deliberately choosing to clean her two long blades instead.

Yet another 3 hours later…

On the dark bridge, Elentari smiled sweetly as Silver-Raven came in, looking very worried but angry at the same time,

"Oh dear, didn't you find her? What a shame. Now you know why I was against our earlier raid."

"Shut up. And I seem to remember it was your idea to attack the ship, not mine."

"It was not."

"Was too."

"Was NOT."

"Was TOO."

"Was NOT!"

"WAS TOO!" Silver-Raven yelled angrily, as Elentari found a table, normally permanently fixed to the floor, moving rapidly in her direction.

"WAS NOT!" She shrieked from a corner of the bridge where she was properly trapped as Silver-Raven found two blades pinning him to the opposite wall.

"GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!" Silver-Raven yelled as he struggled to get free from the blades.

"I would, IF YOU HADN'T THROWN THAT FUCKING TABLE AT ME!" Elentari screamed back. The table had her trapped in a corner.

"I wouldn't have thrown it if you admitted to having the idea of attacking that freak's ship!"

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!"

"Whatever, just get me loose!" Silver-Raven yelled. Elentari sighed and pushed the table away from her. She went over to Silver-Raven and pulled the blades out from the wall. He fell to the ground and dusted himself off.

"There, don't tell me I don't do anything for you." She muttered. Silver-Raven snorted and laughed.

"It was you're fault I was there in the first place!"

"Whatever, just get these lights fixed, and find out what happened to the communications system." She said. Silver-Raven sighed and went over to one of the control panels. Elentari grinned and sat back down to attend to her nails. Most of the panels had shorted out, but a few were still working. He pressed a few buttons and the monitor flickered to life.

"Lousy shipmate………………….I be captain for the week and this is the respect I get……………" He muttered to himself. Elentari looked up at him from the top of her eyes. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what's wrong with this damned thing."

"That's what I thought." She replied. Silver-Raven smirked to himself as he continued to search the damage reports the computer had filed for the recent loss of the comms system.

"Just seems to be a power surge." He said. Elentari laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah, caused by what? We don't have anything on this rust-bucket that generates enough power to cause a surge."

"Hey! This is a classic two-ninety-eight Rj45 series cruiser, you wont get much finer than this baby!" Silver-Raven argued. He slapped a panel lightly and sparks flew from it. He jumped back and growled. Elentari rolled about laughing.

"All right! So the previous owner wasn't so careful with it, but its still in good shape."

"The previous owner had it stolen off him remember? By us! The only reason its in the state its in is because you had to disable the engines and nearly destroy the whole thing! There wasn't much point in us stealing it after that!" Elentari said. Silver-Raven gave her the finger and walked across the bridge.

"I'm going to the cargo bay to look through our loot." He said before walking through the automatic doors. Elentari nodded and took out her blades and a rag. She started cleaning them yet again.

In the cargo bay…

Silver-Raven took the large grey sheet cover off the pile of miscellaneous things they had raided off other ships. At the back of the pile was a wooden chest. It had strange engravings in the wood, neither one of the pirates knew what they were or what they meant. But they both decided it looked cool, so they stole it. Silver-Raven dug his way through the mixture of small trinkets and strange blue orbs. All the things that had any large amount of value were neatly stacked and shelved, as not to get damaged. When he finally got to the chest, he knelt down, rubbed his hands together and flicked opened the two gold-plated latches. He opened the chest and reached inside. He pulled out a medium-sized orange orb. The light inside it was pulsating and glowing brightly.

"AH!" He cried out. The orb started to burn his hand. He dropped it and it smashed like glass on the cargo bay floor. A strange smoke appeared from the shards of orb, it floated upwards only to be sucked into the ventilation to be re-cycled to breathable air.

"Whoops." He said to himself. Looking back into the chest, Silver-Raven pulled out a large, brown, leather-bound book. It had brass hinges and a latch of the same metal. The leather was worn and ripped on the corners and a bit on the edges. He sat on the floor, crossed legged, and opened the book. The paper was incredibly thin and brittle. It was also yellow with age. None of the words made sense to him, they were written in a poem-like fashion, they even rhymed. And they were written in black ink, whoever wrote it had fancy handwriting. He flicked through a few more pages and closed it again. There was nothing more in the chest than a few robes, a broom and a small stick. He closed the chest and left the cargo bay.

Back on the bridge, Elentari had succeeded in getting their tracking devices working, although, she was slightly mystified at the results it showed. As Silver-Raven re-entered Elentari said,  
"I've found her."

"Found who?"

"You're girlfriend, stupid."

"Oh right. Where?" He asked as he crossed the bridge to see what his associate had come up with.

"Well, that's the problem."

"What problem?"

"Well, she's…she's…"

"She's what? What is so out of the ordinary about where she is?"

"Umm, she's still in the same place as we are, just…997 years earlier." Elentari mumbled.

"What? Get outta the way. Lemme look."

Elentari shrugged and got up. Standing in front of a large window she listened to Silver-Raven voicing his disbeliefs, while coolly observing another craft moving rapidly towards them.

"What the hell's the matter with this thing?" Silver-Raven shouted, striking the control panel in anger.

"We got a bigger problem than that at the moment." Elentari said.

"Oh yeah? Like what? We're about to be attacked by evil-looking gangsters?" He asked sarcastically.

"In short, yes."

"What?" He said as he followed Elentari's gaze, "Fuck. What d'we do now?"

"You're asking me? Me? I thought you were making all the decisions this week."

"I am. I'm just enquiring about your opinion." He replied slyly.

"Yeah right." She muttered, then out loud, "I suggest that we find Sora."

"Logic error. She's 997 years behind us. We're not born then! How are we supposed to go back in time anyway?" Silver-Raven asked.

"No, it's logical. We go back in time the same way she went back." Elentari replied.

"Ok then smart ass, how did she get back in time?" 

"How should I know? You were the one who looked at all the stuff from that ship."

"Ok, ok, let's calm down and think about this…"

"Calm down? Calm down! You're the one who needs to calm down!" Elentari yelled.

A couple of blasts from the laser cannons on the approaching ship ended the squabble. 

"There was a strange book in Sora's room…" Silver-Raven began slowly.

"Then go get it." Elentari ordered. As several more blasts shook the ship, she changed her mind, "On second thoughts, I'll come with you."

"Oooooh, don't wanna be left alone with the nasty gangsters?" Silver-Raven teased,"Wimp."

"How dare you! You little…" Elentari's fingers closed around both her blade handles.

"Hey, hey!" Silver-Raven raised a hand in a 'stop' movement, "If we're going to find Sora then I suggest you stop trying to kill me."

"I will, if you stop insulting me. Deal?"

"Deal, now let's go. Ladies first."

Slightly puzzled by Silver-Raven's unusual gesture of good will, Elentari complied, only to be neatly tripped up by him in the process.

She watched him speed hastily off the bridge before she followed him cursing him in the few languages she knew.

Silver-Raven slowly opened the door to Sora's room. Elentari tried to push by, but he stopped her.

"What's wrong? Why you being so sneaky? It's not like she's here to catch you." Elentari said.

"I don't need to be sneaky, it's my room too, I'm just checking for…" Silver-Raven answered as he peeked his head in.

"For what?" Elentari asked. Just then, they heard a squealing noise moving towards the door at speed.

"Shit!" Silver-Raven yelled as he pulled his head back and slammed the door shut.

"What?" Elentari asked quickly. Silver-Raven was breathing heavily, he kept his hand on the door handle.

"That stupid Mogwai! It just can't stop flying at your face each time it sees you!"

"Don't call Gizzy stupid! Just 'cause you can't look after him properly!" Elentari yelled. Silver-Raven sighed and shook his head.

"First of all, his name's GIZMO not GIZZY. Second, its mine and Sora's turn to look after him this week, just like I'm supposed to be captain. But as always, you're taking over! If you're so great, you go in first." He said. Elentari smiled and nodded.

"Ok, but for your information, I'm not taking over, I'm just helping you along 'cause I can do anything better than you. Watch, Gizzy won't even jump up for me." She said smugly.

"Whatever, just go in." Silver-Raven said with a smirk. Elentari opened the door and stepped inside. She heard the same squealing noise that they heard before. But before she could turn around, the ball of fluff named Gizmo had attached itself to her face. She clutched the Mogwai and ran out of the room. All Silver-Raven could hear were muffled screams coming from his shipmate. He leant against the wall to stop himself from collapsing with laughter. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and walked inside. He stopped laughing when he saw the state of the room. Papers were strewn across the floor, the bedcovers were on the floor and the desk was upturned. Elentari staggered into the room with Gizmo in her arms. He was shaking like crazy. He buried his face in her chest as they entered.

"He didn't jump up at us 'cause he was happy to see us. He was scared." She said. Gizmo had left claw-marks on the cheeks. They weren't bleeding, but did look sore.

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know, if I could talk the same language as him, I would find out!" Elentari snapped.

"He talks English! So why don't you try?" Silver-Raven snapped back.

"You're meant t'be looking after him this week! You do it!" Elentari yelled as she thrust Gizmo towards him. Silver-Raven took Gizmo off her while muttering under his breath. He held Gizmo up in front of him and sighed.

"Gizmo, what happened here? Did you see where Sora went?" He asked. Gizmo nodded and leapt to the floor. He ran to the bed and jumped up onto it. He lifted the covers and pulled out a small, A5 book. It was leather bound with a brass latch. Elentari walked up to Gizmo and took the book off him.

"What's this?" She asked as she opened it.

"It looks the other book I found, only smaller." Silver-Raven said as he looked over Elentari's shoulder. She moved away and turned to face him.

"What book?" She asked.

"Oh, I looked in the chest we got from that guy's ship. There was an orange orb, which I dropped and smashed by accident, some robes, a broom, a stick and a book. It kinda looks like that one, only bigger." Silver-Raven explained. Elentari sat on the bed, Gizmo shot out of the way just before she sat on him.

"What was in it?" She asked, looking up at Silver-Raven.

"I couldn't read it, the words were in a strange language. But it was written in a way a poem's set out. They seemed to rhyme too." He answered.

"How do you know it rhymed, if you couldn't understand what it said?" Elentari asked with a smirk. Silver-Raven sighed and looked at the book in Elentari's hands.

"I dunno, I just knew." Was the answer. Silver-Raven took the book off Elentari and flipped to a page that was folded. The crease that was made due to the fold was new.

"Sora must have been reading this page."

"Can you read that?" Elentari asked. Silver-Raven nodded and looked at the page closer.

"It's much easier to read than the other book. I wonder what it means." He said as he began to recite the words to the best of his ability.

"I don't think you should read that out loud." Elentari said nervously. Silver-Raven ignored her and continued reading.

"Stop it!" She yelled as she got up. Silver-Raven still read on. She clenched her fists and took a step towards him.

"STOP!!" Elentari screamed. Silver-Raven stopped and closed the book. Elentari glared at him, he smirked back.

"Did you stop because I told you too?" She asked. Silver-Raven looked around then walked to the porthole in the wall of the room. He looked outside and laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Did you stop 'cause I told you to?" Elentari asked, the nervousness could still be heard in her voice. Silver-Raven turned around and looked at her.

"No, I didn't stop 'cause you told me to, I stopped because I read it all. And I'm laughing 'cause nothing happened." He replied. With that, there was a deafening crack that sounded like thunder. The ship shook violently. Silver-Raven fell backwards, he held onto a shelf to stop himself from falling to the floor. Elentari held onto the metal frame of the bed and Gizmo held onto her. Silver-Raven got his footing and hurried to the porthole, his eyes widened as he looked out. An orange wormhole spiralled in the vacuum outside. The colour got darker as it got to the middle. Once it reached the centre of the wormhole, it was just black. Silver-Raven stepped backwards, not taking his eyes off the portal. Elentari picked up Gizmo and walked over to her fellow pirate.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Silver-Raven said nothing, he pointed at the porthole. Elentari noticed that his hand was shaking violently. She looked at where his finger was pointing. She almost dropped Gizmo when she saw the wormhole.

"What the fuck is that?!" She yelled.

"It looks like a wormhole! But how?! How did it open?!" Silver-Raven yelled back.

"How am I supposed to know?! It probably opened when you read that stupid passage!"

"Don't blame it all on me, it's not my fault……….."

"IT IS YOUR FAULT!!" Elentari screamed. Silver-Raven put his hand over her mouth to silence her. He looked outside and ran to the bridge. Elentari followed him with Gizmo in her arms. When she got there, Silver-Raven was typing commands into the computer. Walking over to him, Elentari tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why'd you cover my mouth? You know I don't like that, and why'd you run out?" She asked.

"We're moving, the wormhole is pulling us in!" Her shipmate yelled as he continued to give the ship's computer commands.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like?! I'm getting us the hell away from here!" Silver-Raven snapped. He cursed to himself as the computer failed to carry out the commands.

"The damned engines aren't working!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the panel.

"Bloody typical." Elentari said to herself.

"I guess there's nothing we can do now, except wait to get sucked in." Silver-Raven said quietly.

"You were always the quitter! C'mon! We gotta figure something out!" Elentari yelled. Silver-Raven glared at her through the corner of his eye.

"And how d'you propose we do that?! Unless you can get these engines fixed in less than two minutes, I suggest we hope that wormhole doesn't take us into dangerous space!" He yelled. Elentari sighed and shook her head. Gizmo looked up at her and mimicked her. The ship shook more and more as they got closer to the wormhole. The portal smothered the ship, and closed.

When Silver-Raven and Elentari next looked out of the porthole they saw that their ship was floating in the middle of a lake.

"What the-?" Elentari began before Silver-Raven voiced the question they were both thinking,

"Where are we?" 

Elentari did not answer as they stared at the spectacle opposite them. On top of a high mountain was an enormous castle with many turrets and towers and windows glinting in the strong sunlight…

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_For disclaimers & exceptions see chapter 1._

Chapter 2 

2003:

The Rj45 cruiser gently drifted across the surface of a large lake. The pirates gazed out of the porthole in disbelief, just three seconds ago they were in space, now they were on a lake. It just didn't make sense to them. Elentari held Gizmo in her arms and he buried his face in her black jacket.

"AHHH…Bright light! Bright light!" He squeaked. Silver-Raven stood in front of the porthole to cover Gizmo from the sunlight.

"Did you forget that sunlight can KILL him?!" He yelled. Elentari narrowed her eyes.

"No, I didn't forget! I just thought that the sun wouldn't shine in that much!" She snapped. Silver-Raven shook his head as he walked over to the bed and took the sheet off. He tossed it to Elentari, who caught it and wrapped it around Gizmo. They exited the room and hurried to the loading bay, Silver-Raven pressed a few buttons on the panel that was on the wall next to the door they just came through. Half the room opened up as the bay door slowly rose. Sunlight flooded in as it opened wider. Elentari made sure that Gizmo was completely covered when the light started to crawl up her legs Gizmo could feel the warmth of the light and Elentari could feel him quivering under the sheet.

"Don't worry, it's ok. You won't get in the light." She said soothingly. Silver-Raven walked towards the edge of the loading bay and leant out. A forest surrounded the lake and slightly to his left was a massive castle with turrets and towers, the stained glass windows stood out from the grey stone walls. The ship dipped slightly as the weight shifted. Silver-Raven jumped backwards before water started to leak into the ship.

"How do we get to the shore? The engines aren't working." Elentari said. Silver-Raven shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea." He replied. He turned once more to face outside when he saw something.

"What's that?" Elentari asked as she pointed to the many black objects flying towards them.

"I don't know and I don't think I wanna know!" Silver-Raven yelled. He ran to the panel and tried to close the door, nothing happened.

"Don't tell me EVERYTHING on this heap of shit is bust!" He yelled to himself. Elentari looked out the bay door and the looked back at Silver-Raven, who was cursing the ship and the doors.

"Quick! They're getting closer!" She yelled and looked back at the objects. She could make them out by now, they looked human, but they were on…broomsticks!

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked herself. The first of the humans stopped and hovered just in front of the door. The two pirates stood and stared at them nervously, they looked human, but humans didn't fly on broomsticks…did they? They stood in silence for several minutes before one of the flying humans spoke up.

"Who are you?" A boy with red hair asked, he seemed just as nervous as they were. He was wearing a red robe that draped down to his feet.

"W-we c-could ask you the s-same question." Elentari stuttered. The boy didn't answer, instead he looked at another boy with jet-black hair. He turned to the two pirates and pushed his circular glasses back up his nose. He was wearing the same robes as the other boy.

"My name's Harry, what's yours?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"I'm Silver-Raven and she's Elentari. That thing under the sheet is Gizmo." Silver-Raven answered. Elentari nodded as she held a quivering Gizmo in her arms. As soon as Silver-Raven had finished addressing himself and his companion, Harry and the other humans gasped. They began whispering amongst themselves. Elentari edged closer to Sliver-Raven, while trying to keep Gizmo from jumping out of the sheet.

"What are they talking about?" She asked. Every now and again, someone would look over at the two confused pirates and then go back to whispering. Silver-Raven shrugged his shoulders and looked at Elentari.

"I have no idea, they seem to know our names." He said before looking at Harry, who had turned to look back at them.

"You have to come back to the school with us. There's someone who would like to meet you." He said.

"And how do you propose we get off this ship?" Elentari asked in a demanding tone. Harry looked at them stupid.

"Don't you know how to fly?" The boy asked.

"Ummmmm……no." Elentari replied. Harry's face dropped, as did the other humans.

"Everyone knows how to fly, its common knowledge!" He exclaimed.

"Well we're……...not………from around here." Silver-Raven replied. The boy with red hair flew towards Harry and hovered next to him.

"Are they muggles?" He asked him.

"Fred, they're right over there, you don't have to ask me to find out." Harry replied.

"Yeah, don't be such an ignorant prick!" Elentari yelled quietly. Fred sighed and looked over at the two strangers, three counting Gizmo. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Are you two, or three, muggles?" He asked timidly. Silver-Raven and Elentari looked at each other in confusion. They both shrugged and looked back at Harry and Ron.

"He's a Mogwai…" Silver-Raven said, pointing at the lump under the sheet in Elentari's arms. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"What's a Mogwai?" He asked.

"What's a muggle?" Elentari retorted. Fred looked at Harry, who was just as confused as him.

When the group of flying humans did not reply, Silver-Raven's already thin patience snapped. 

He disappeared back inside the ship, reappearing a moment later with his lightsabre. Elentari shook her head when she saw what he had left to get.

"Why can't you just clip that thing onto your belt?" She asked.

"The clip broke off." He replied in a slightly irate tone, before he drew the lightsabre. It radiated a deep purple light. Silver-Raven smirked and gave a reasonably expert swing, or it would have been if the railings at the edge of the ship hadn't been in the way.

Elentari jumped back rapidly as sparks flew off the railings.

"Watch it!"

Harry stared at the Silver-Raven and the lightsabre.

"That's a lightsabre."

"Like, that's obvious." Elentari muttered, then out loud, "So?"

"I thought they only existed in 'Star Wars'."

"In what?" Silver-Raven asked, his bewildered look matching his companion's. He even stopped swinging the sabre long enough for Harry to answer.

"There're a series of films. Those are carried by a bunch of people, Jedi, and…" 

At this point Elentari found that she had to hold on very tightly to the cargo bay's doors with one hand and keep Gizmo balanced in the other, as the ship tilted as Silver-Raven lent heavily on the railings as he fell about laughing.

"Rav!"

Eventually a wet Silver-Raven managed to steady the ship again, before he looked crossly at Elentari.

"Don't call me Rav, it's not my name."

"Sora can." She retorted.

"Sora can call me what she wan-…"

"You know Sora?" Harry interrupted.

"Of course." He replied, "Wait. You know her?"

"Probably not the same person." Elentari said as she struggled to keep Gizmo fully covered.

"Dark-brown hair, green eyes, average height. She works here."

"What?!" Silver-Raven shouted as Elentari yelled,

"Impossible!"

They looked at each other. Unless…

"How long has she been…working…here?" Silver-Raven asked.

Harry stared at them as if the answer was obvious. "Since the start of term, about two months ago. She's our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"She's what?"

"Our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher." He repeated, "She's really different from all the others we've had in the past. She's teaching us to fight with those sort of guns!" Fred pointed at Elentari's two lasers either side of her hips. They moved their gaze to Sliver-Raven's lasers, which were the same size as Elentari's, but they looked different.

"They're LASERS not GUNS." Elentari yelled back angrily, drawing one and waved it at him.

Silver-Raven, who hadn't paid any attention to Elentari's outburst, asked, 

"If she's been here for two months, where is she now?"

Harry jerked his head at the castle behind him, "Back up there. Come on, we'll take you to her."

"How?" Silver-Raven asked. "We've told you, our engines aren't working and we CAN'T FLY!!" 

"Actually…" Elentari began.

"Shut up! I need to think." He snapped.

"But…"

"Quiet!"

Elentari sighed. There was no point in talking to Silver-Raven when he was in a mood. She turned and walked back into the ship, leaving her fellow pirate going through a list of possibilities on how they could get to the shore.

"Maybe someone could magic you and your…ship to the bank." Harry suggested.

"NO. No way. No one's putting any magic anywhere near my ship." Silver-Raven shouted. "Or us." He added.

As a few more people flew up on broomsticks, he yelled,

"And get those brooms outta here. They're cleaning things not transports." 

Fred shook his head, "Definitely a muggle."

"Ravvy. I…"

Silver-Raven groaned and muttered, "I think I preferred 'Rav'."

Glaring at Elentari who'd just come back outside he asked crossly, 

"What? Make it quick. We're still no closer to the shore."

Elentari gave him an irritating little wink.

"Well, seeing as I'm the brains on this…" She paused trying to remember what Silver-Raven had said. "…heap of shit, I think it was, I…"

"Oh, stow the gab and just tell me." 

Elentari grinned, delighted she was annoying her companion, and repeated herself,

"The brains on this heap of shit remembered the…parting gift from that merchant ship in the Ford Galaxy those…"

"Hoverboards." Silver-Raven finished. "Have you got them?"

"Well, I got mine." Elentari replied, "But I daren't get yours. You said I can't go in your room 'less I got your permission, an' you stopped me from askin' if I could g…"

"OK OK!!" Silver-Raven yelled. "If it's an emergency you can go in without my permission. Happy? Go and get my board." He ordered.

Elentari folded her arms and looked at him.

"Now."

Elentari gave him another look, which said "You give me another order like that and I'll take your head off."

Just as Silver-Raven stormed off to his room, he heard Elentari say,

"I just hope yours works."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just hoping that the ship will work again."

"That's what I thought."

Elentari returned the smirk he had given her back on the ship.

Thoroughly annoyed and fed up of being bossed around by someone who was supposed to be lower than him, even if it was only for the week, Silver-Raven left her with the people on broomsticks to find his own hoverboard.

"She does it on purpose, I KNOW she does…" Silver-Raven muttered to himself as he hurried to his room. Bursting through his door, Silver-Raven tripped over a pile of clutter that was conveniently situated in the doorway.

"I bet she put that there too." He growled as he got to his feet. He opened his wardrobe and was about to search through the mass array of junk when he noticed that the board was lying on top of everything.

"That's weird, I don't remember putting that on top…" Silver-Raven shrugged it off, grabbed his board and ran back to the loading bay. When he got there, Elentari, Harry, Fred, George and the others were halfway across the lake.

"Hey! Wait up!" He yelled. He flicked a switch on the side of the board and let it go, it fell to the ground, stopping a few inches above the floor. Silver-Raven jumped on it and, using a pressure pad on the back end of the hoverboard, jetted across the water towards Elentari and the others. He sped up, leaving a trail of small waves behind him. The others had reached the land by now and they were waiting for Silver-Raven. Elentari let a smirk creep over her face. Even Silver-Raven could see it.

"What's she smirking about now?" He thought to himself. Suddenly, the hoverboard careered out of control. It flew from under his feet and toward the sky. The pirate didn't get a chance to react before plunging into the icy-cold water. He quickly surfaced with a scowl on his face, only to see Elentari doubled-over with laughter. The other humans were also laughing, but not as hard as she was. Silver-Raven glared at her and growled.

"Just you wait, you'll get yours." He mumbled to himself as he swam to the shore.

"Awwww…are you wet Ravvy?" Elentari asked sarcastically as Silver-Raven waded through the water. He was nearer to the land now and the lake was only waist-deep there. Silver-Raven glared at her.

"No, I'm bone-fucking-dry. WHAT DO YOU THINK WOMAN?!" He yelled angrily as he got closer. Elentari growled and drew her Laser with her free hand, clutching Gizmo with her other. She aimed it at the water around Silver-Raven's waistline and fired a few shots. Seeing this, Silver-Raven quickly took his lightsabre and drew it. He dodged the first two shots and, using his sabre, deflected the third. It flew back towards Elentari's feet, blackening a small patch of sand mere centimetres from her left foot. She jumped backwards and would have lost her footing, if it hadn't been for George, who caught her just in time. She looked down and noticed his arms were wrapped around her chest. She pulled away and smacked him upside the head.

"THAT was for tryin' t' cop a feel!" She yelled. George rubbed the back of his head where she hit him and turned slightly red.

"I didn't mean to do that…" He started.

"Well don't touch me unless I ask you to ok?"

George sighed and nodded. 

Silver-Raven had reached them by now and was squeezing water from the sleeves of his navy-blue jacket. Elentari looked at him and smirked.

"C'mon Rav, we gotta go find Sora, that is if she's the same Sora we know."

"I told you, don't call me that! Its not my name!"

"If it's not you're name, how come Sora can call you that?" Elentari replied as she turned towards the castle.

"Sora's my girlfriend, she can call me what she wants." Silver-Raven retorted as he followed her and the others.

"But you're best friend can't?" 

"Exactly." 

Elentari sighed and shook her head.

"Wait, you two are best friends?" Harry asked.

"Yup, known each other all our lives…unfortunately." Silver-Raven answered. Elentari gave a slight laugh and shook her head.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think it, especially with the way we fight and play tricks on each other."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Silver-Raven said to himself. Elentari felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as her friend hit her. Turning to face her companion, she glared at him.

"What was that for?" She yelled angrily.

"For messing up my hoverboard!" Silver-Raven yelled back.

"I didn't touch it!"

"Pfft! I'll believe that when a Jawa crawls outta my ass!" Hearing this, Harry turned and gave him a confused look.

"Jawa's exist?" He asked.

"Yeah, so?" Elentari replied. Harry shook his head and sucked his teeth.

"Right, we've got to get this straight. Are you guys aliens?" He asked. Elentari looked at him wide-eyed and Silver-Raven growled.

"What did you call us?" He yelled, even more irate than before. He took his lightsabre from his pocket, drew it, and started swinging it wildly towards Harry and the other flying humans. As he swung it to the right, he burned off a bit of Elentari's hair. She screamed in surprise and jumped backwards.

"RAV! YOU ASSHOLE!!" She screamed angrily.

"Wha'd I do?" He asked, still glaring at Harry, who was frozen to the spot with fear.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR WITH THAT DAMNED SABRE! I LOOK RIDICULOUS!" She yelled angrily as she examined her hair.

"No change there then…" He muttered. "It'll grow back." He said, a bit louder than his previous remark. 

For a short moment Elentari was lost for words. She stared at Silver-Raven as her mouth opened and closed twice.

Harry giggled, "You look like a goldfish!"

That did it. Drawing her laser with her right hand again, she fired one shot, which blew most of the end of his broomstick off as well as burning a small round hole in his Quidditch robes.

"Hey, what was that for? That was the best broom our team's got!!"

Silver-Raven raised an eyebrow at Elentari. "Nice shot."

She glared at him, "Don't think I'm gonna let you off if you pay me compliments."

"What's going on here?" All of them turned in the direction of the voice. A group of adults were walking towards them, also dressed in very strange robes. But both pirates were staring at the woman following just behind the group. Sora.

TBC…

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

_For disclaimers & exceptions see chapter 1._

Chapter 3 

****

"Sora?!" Silver-Raven cried. Sora stopped in her tracks as she stared at him and Elentari, who was still trying to stop Gizmo escaping from under the sheets.

"R-Ravvy?" Sora stuttered. Silver-Raven laughed and ran up to her, he picked her up around the waist and spun her around. Sora laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Elentari stared at the two and shook her head. She turned her back to them as they started to kiss.

"Oh PLEASE! We don't need the nightmares." She said to herself. Silver-Raven pulled away from Sora and glared at Elentari.

"Shut-up! You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a boyfriend!" He yelled, slightly angry. Elentari closed her eyes and counted to ten, it normally calmed her down. Glancing at Silver-Raven and Sora, Harry walked up to Elentari and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Are Sora and that other guy…an item?" He asked, sounding quite nervous about what the answer may be.

"Yeah, so? We made that clear before when Rav kept calling her his _girlfriend. _Or didn't you get that through your pre-pubescent head?" Elentari replied, knocking his forehead with her knuckles. Harry frowned and sighed.

"Ok, just making sure."

"I would have thought it's pretty obvious that they were an item anyway, either that or REALLY good friends." Elentari snapped before turning to Sora. "How did you get here?" She asked. Sora shrugged her shoulders and let go of Silver-Raven.

"I started reading a book I found in the cargo bay…next thing I know, I'm lying down outside the entrance hall in the middle of the night." She explained.

"It must have been the same book we read." Silver-Raven said, looking over at Elentari, who glared at him and growled.

"What do you mean 'us'?!" She yelled. "You were the one who read it! Not me!" Silver-Raven glared at her and sighed.

"Alright, I'll accept my responsibilities as captain and admit that I read the passage out loud." He said.

"You? Accepting responsibility? That's a first." Elentari muttered. Silver-Raven was about to take a step towards her when Sora stopped him.

"C'mon you two, stop fighting for once." She said. Silver-Raven and Elentari looked at her and nodded. The other adults, who had kept away for the past few minutes, walked up behind Sora.

"Sora, who are these people?" ProfessorMcGonagall asked. Sora turned to herand then back at the pirates.

"The girl is Elentari, a good friend of mine, and the guy's Silver-Raven, my boyfriend." She answered. The teachers nodded and stayed behind her. Elentari held up the bundle of bed sheets and frowned.

"You forgot Gizzy." She said. Sora laughed and pointed at the Mogwai.

"And that's Gizzy under there." She added. Silver-Raven sighed and yelled.

"HIS NAME'S GIZMO!!" Everyone looked at him, and then turned away again.

"Whatever Rav." Elentari sighed. 

"Can we see?" George asked. He reached over and was about to pull the sheet off when Elentari glared and sank her teeth into the back of his hand. George yelped in pain and pulled his hand away. Elentari had left deep and sore teeth-marks in his skin.

"You bitch! You bit me!" He yelled. Elentari growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Uh-oh, not even I call her that man, you're in for it now." Silver-Raven said as he walked over to Elentari and took Gizmo off her. She slowly drew her daggers, keeping her sights on him.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, calls me a bitch and gets away with it…" She hissed. George backed away, still cradling his hand in his other arm.

"L-listen…I-I'm sorry…c'mon…I d-didn't mean it…" He stammered. Elentari ignored his pleas and launched a dagger at him. It was hit, inches away from his face, by a flash of light. The dagger fell to the floor a few feet away, the blade appearing to be slightly damaged by the bolt.

"Very good Potter." One of the teachers complimented. "You're skills are increasing."

"Thanks sir." Harry replied. Silver-Raven, who was standing next to Harry, looked down at him and growled.

"What did I say about magic?!" He yelled, smacking Harry on the back of the head, causing him to fall forwards.

"That's enough." McGonagall said, "Now…"

"You bastard!!" Elentari yelled suddenly.

"Language please, if you don't mind."

"What?" Asked Silver-Raven unperturbed by the furious cry, then "Ah," when he saw she was crouching on the ground holding something.

Saying that the bolt had slightly damaged the blade would be an understatement, snapped it in two would be more accurate.

"Do you know how much one of these costs?" She yelled, getting up to stand glaring at Harry.

"Probably as much as it's going to cost me to get a new broom." He replied coolly.

Silver-Raven shook his head, yet again, sighing. "You lot really don't know what NOT to say to her, do you?"

"Why?" Fred asked, "It was a fair comment."

Silver-Raven simply looked at him.

Although Sora had reasons for disliking Harry herself, she did not think that it would be a very good idea if Elentari lost her temper yet again that day, so she intervened rapidly.

"Ele, don't take it out on him. There's been enough fighting for one day." She said, standing in front of the female pirate. Elentari narrowed her eyes at Harry and glanced at Silver-Raven, then at Sora.

"So...what now?" She asked. Silver-Raven walked up to the two and shrugged.

"Well, we came here to find Sora, and we did. I propose we go back home."

"Home? HOME! Our home is drifting in that lake over there!" Elentari yelled at him. "If we were to go back in that, we wouldn't last a second!"

"Ok, ok. Jeez Ele. So what do _you think we should do? Huh?" Silver-Raven asked. His friend just shrugged in response. Sora and Silver-Raven sighed and went into thought._

After a few moments pause, Silver-Raven snapped his fingers and grinned.

"I've got it!" He cheered.

"Wow, another first." Elentari muttered under her breath. Silver-Raven, who didn't hear her, kept grinning at them.

"What is it, Ravvy?" Sora asked. Her boyfriend looked at her, the grin slowly started to fade.

"I uhhh…I forgot…" He said quietly. Sora sighed; Silver-Raven was forever forgetting things.

"You useless imbecile! You could have had a good idea, and you just forgot?!" Elentari yelled.

"Uhhh….yeah?" Her friend replied. The female pirate's face turned red with frustration. She grabbed Silver-Raven's jacket and shook him hard.

"WELL YOU'D BEST REMEMBER QUICKLY!!!!" She screamed. Sora did her best to pull Elentari off him, but she hadn't the same strength as her friend. 

A loud 'bang' went off near by. Everyone, except the wizard who caused it, Snape, jumped and stared at him.

"Thank you, now can we all…"

"Did you just use that stick thing in your hand?" Silver-Raven interrupted suddenly.

"Yes"

"I thought we said no magic!" Elentari yelled, catching onto Silver-Raven's displeasure.

"This is a…" McGonagall began.

"Uh, why don't you go back to the staff room, and I'll…we'll join you in a bit after I've explained a few things to our visitors." Sora said, sounding anxious.

The staff were puzzled by her nervousness, however Sora knew they had only seen part of the pirates' temper, but they understood her wish to be alone with the pirates for a while.

After both staff and pupils had left, including a friendly warning from George about the giant squid in the lake (Silver-Raven had not been impressed), Sora explained about the school, Hogwarts, and its purpose. Elentari managed to remain reasonably calm, Silver-Raven…uhh…did not.

"You mean I have go into a castle full of magicians?"

"Wizards."

"Shut it, Ele. You mean a castle where we don't have anything to protect us against their…their…"

"Magic?"

"Yes."

"Actually…"

"We're not going to need anything." Sora said gently, ignoring Elentari.

"And what if something goes wrong? No wait, of course, sorry I forgot, everything's already GONE WRONG." Silver-Raven yelled.

Sora put her head in her hands. "Ele, help me here please. I have a feeling that we're gonna need their help to get back, sorry forward in time." She jerked her head at the castle.

Elentari grinned. "Okay."

The female pirate walked up to her companion, and tackled him down to the lakeshore, making sure that the end result was that he was in the lake and not her.

While Silver-Raven was sitting in the shallow water she spoke to him.

"Right, the more you argue, the longer you'll sit there, and the more likely the squid will find you. Now, I don't know about you, but I, for one… and Sora," She added after a brief pause, "Would like to return home, even if it does mean getting attacked by 'evil gangsters' when we do."

"And so do I, but the spells…"

Elentari folded her arms and looked at him. He shut up.

"Just to prove that I'll always be one step ahead of you…"

"Will not."

"Do you want to get eaten by this squid thing?" She asked, her voice holding a dangerous edge.

Silver-Raven sighed, "Get on with it."

Elentari chucked something into his lap. "Deflectaspell shades from that colony west of Dargo."

"I know. But we only got two pairs."

"I won't wear any." Sora said when she pushed past Elentari to help her boyfriend out of the lake, as a tentacle appeared and disappeared again below the water.

Elentari shuddered, she never had liked creepy-crawlies.

Silver-Raven glared at her.

"Okay, sorry for not believing that there was that …thing…in the water, and throwing you in there. Can we get a move on now?" She asked crossly.

Silver-Raven nodded, slipped his DTS shades on and the three pirates made their way towards the castle entrance.

TBC…

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_For disclaimers & exceptions see chapter 1.___ Chapter 4 

"Echo!" Silver-Raven yelled as they entered through the large the castle doors. His voice reverberated off the walls, followed by his childish giggle.

"Grow up." Elentari scolded.

Silver-Raven ignored her and looked around. He frowned as he saw a suit of armour and walked up to it.

"What the hell is that?" Elentari asked, she had never seen, or heard of, a suit of armour before. She and Sora followed Rav to the suit and stood behind him.

"Its one of those old-timey doohickey thingies." Silver-Raven said. Elentari sighed and shook her head.

"Rav, EVERYTHING here is an old-timey doohickey thingy!" She snapped. Silver-Raven rolled his eyes and looked at Sora, who glanced at him and sighed.

"What? Am I supposed to explain _everything_ to you guys?" She asked only to have Elentari and Silver-Raven nod in response. "That is a suit of armour; knights wore it centuries ago in battles to protect themselves."

"Didn't they have shields?" Elentari asked. Sora nodded and pointed to a large shield on the wall.

"Whoa! That's one hell of a generator!" Silver-Raven exclaimed.

"Rav…that _is_ the shield, not the generator. They didn't have that technology back then." Sora explained further. Silver-Raven stared at the shield and nodded slowly before turning back to the female pirates.

"Sucks to be them." He said.

"For once I agree with you Rav." Elentari said. Silver-Raven and Sora just stared at her blankly.

"What'd I say?" The female pirate asked, still not realising what she had said. Suddenly, a bell rang through the large entrance hall; dozens of children wearing black robes stampeded through the foyer, the pirates did their best to dodge them all.

"What's going on?!" Silver-Raven cried out as he was pushed to the ground by a gang of teenagers, who then proceeded to trample all over him. Elentari growled and shoved the kids out of her way just as they were about to collide with her. Sora, on the other hand, hadn't been touched by the wave of students, since she had stepped behind the suit of armour. After the mad dash had stopped, Sora laughed and helped a battered and bruised Silver-Raven to his feet.

"You ok?" She asked, trying to stop laughing. Elentari was doubled over with laughter as she pointed at Silver-Raven who, with great irritation, dusted himself off and glared at her.

"What just happened?" He asked, looking at Sora. Elentari wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing so hard and walked over to them.

"That was the bell; it just tells the students when to go to their next class." Sora said. The other two pirates nodded in response.

"Does that…attack…happen all the time?" Elentari asked. Sora nodded and started walking down a nearby corridor.

"Yeah, some of the teachers like having the students in class a few minutes early and they punish those who aren't." She replied.

"Where are we going?" Silver-Raven asked. Sora stopped outside a classroom door and looked around, the corridor was empty.

"I have a class to teach right now…you guys can come in if you like or you can stay out here." She said, looking back at the two pirates.

"I'll come in with you." Her boyfriend said gleefully, as if there was something exciting about class. Sora nodded and looked at Elentari for her answer.

"I'll stay out here…I can take a look around the place."

"Ok, that book we read…the inscriptions on it are the same as books I've seen around here. But I can't find the one we need anywhere…" Sora started to say.

"So you want me to break into the student's rooms and look for the book?" Elentari asked excitedly, cutting Sora off from what she was saying.

"I was about to say for you to look around the library, I haven't had much time to look properly, but that sounds ok too…as long as you don't get caught." Sora warned. Elentari nodded and was about to run off down the corridor when she remembered something.

"Where are the library and the dorms?" She asked.

Sora told her. Elentari nodded and ran off. Sora smiled at Silver-Raven and opened the door to the classroom before entering.

"Uh Sora," Silver-Raven asked after Elentari had left, "What are the chances of Ele finding the library and dorms? I mean we both know she's not the universe's greatest pathfinder."

"Well, in all honesty even the universe's greatest pathfinder would have difficulty in finding them first time." Sora replied.

"How come?"

"This castle has 142 staircases, hidden passages, fake doors, ghosts…"

"Did you just say ghosts?"

Sora mentally kicked herself, before sighing, "Yes."

Surprisingly Silver-Raven appeared to stay calm, "So, in short, this is one crazy place."

"That's one way of looking at it, yes." She answered, relieved.

"So why did we send Ele off looking for books when she won't find the rooms?" Silver-Raven asked crossly.

"She will find them…if she's got enough sense to ask someone."

"And if they've got enough sense to triple check their replies."

Sora nodded but their discussion was cut off as students began flooding into the classroom.

Elentari was already lost. She had got lost not long after going up the marble staircase in the entrance hall. The door she had been supposed to go through to get to the library would not open. She had walked up and down the corridor several times until a student walked by and pushed the wall to the left of it.

"Trick door." He said before walking off.

Elentari stood wide-eyed for a moment, then slipped into the corridor behind the closing door.

Ele finally returned to Sora's classroom half an hour after the final day's lesson had finished.

"Where _have_ you been?" Silver-Raven scolded as Elentari fell through the doorway.

Elentari glared at him. "I have been looking for that blasted book."

"Did you find it?" Sora asked.

Ele shook her head.

"Did you even find the library?" Rav groaned.

A moment later Rav found himself pinned to the floor by Elentari, her remaining blade dangerously close to his throat.

"I found it alright," she growled, "I just spent the last three hours trying to find my way back here after getting trampled on by those brats more times than I care about."

Silver Raven gave Sora a pleading look.

She sighed, "Ele, let him up."

Elentari looked annoyed but allowed Silver-Raven to get up.

"Did you check the dorms?" Rav asked. He moved rapidly so that Sora was between him and Ele when he saw the anger rise in her eyes again.

"Those dorms are the reason I spent so long getting back here," she snarled at him. "There are four of them you know."

"Ele, calm down a bit; Rav, stop questioning her." Sora intervened. "You only needed to check one dorm, Ele. Sorry, I forgot."

Elentari still looked a little cross but she managed to keep her temper in check.

"Ok, what now?"

"Food."

The two female pirates looked at Rav.

"What? I'm hungry."

Shaking her head at the simplicity of her boyfriend, Sora motioned them out of the classroom to the Great Hall, in time for dinner.

Silver-Raven burst through the Great Hall doors, practically drooling from hunger, only to be met by a blue translucent figure dressed in middle-age clothing. He screamed and cowered behind Elentari, who wasn't far behind him. Sora laughed and looked at the figure.

"Hi Sir Nicholas, how's things?" The ghost smiled and floated towards her.

"Very good, Sora; and yourself?"

"Doing good, this is my boyfriend, Silver-Raven." She replied, motioning to the trembling male. "And this is my friend, Elentari." Ele stared at Sir Nicholas and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you, a hologram?" The spectre stared at her curiously.

"Hologram?"

"He's a ghost, the man's dead, Ele." Sora whispered to her friend, who looked at Sir Nicholas with wide eyes.

"Well, I must be off, good day to you all." He said, floating through Silver-Raven and down the hallway. Rav shivered and groaned.

"How many of them are there?"

"A few…" Sora replied, leading them to a table. They sat down and stared at the food in front of them.

"What crap is this??" Elentari practically yelled.

"I think I saw something move…is that a tentacle??" Rav exclaimed, holding his stomach.

"C'mon guys, it's not so bad when you get used to it." Sora said, piling up her plate.

"They said the same thing about those Glormann meatballs at Proxima Centauri…" Her boyfriend replied. Elentari looked at him and swallowed hard.

"Are those the things that gave everyone sonic diarrhoea??"

"Yeah, that was a crazy few months."

"Guys, keep your voices down, these people have never heard of Proxima Centauri, Glormann meatballs or sonic diarrhoea; they'll think your some kind of bizarre basket-cases." Sora whispered. Ele muttered and poked her food with her fork.

"Like _they_ can judge…"

"I swear, if my food looks at me funny again I'll-" Rav was cut off by Professor Dumbledore.

"Students, we have visitors to our school today. Don't worry; they are not inspectors, but friends of our newest teacher, Professor Sora Carlyle."

"Professor??" Ele asked Sora, who laughed lightly and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah…I had to say that, otherwise I couldn't get a job here and I'd be stuck in the woods out there." They proceeded to eat after Professor Dumbledore greeted Silver-Raven and Elentari, well everyone else did; Rav and Ele just stared at their food, convinced it was staring back.

After dinner had finished, Sora showed her to the room where she'd be staying for their unplanned visit.

"So it's a single room?" Elentari asked. Sora nodded in response and opened the chamber door. "Good, I aint sharing a room with some magic-freak."

"They aren't all so bad, Ele, some are actually a good laugh." Elentari walked into her room and sat on the bed, bouncing lightly.

"I don't care, I wouldn't want to share a room with someone who could turn me into a slug as I sleep." Sora laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, that'd only happen with Slytherin, you might want to watch out for them."

"Bad guys?"

"You could say that. Well I'd better go; us teachers have to be up hours before the students."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow." Sora nodded and waved before leaving the room. She walked down the hallway and entered her room, where Silver-Raven was waiting for her.

"This is a nice place you got here, much better than the rooms on the ship."

"Thanks." Sora replied. "Come with me, I have to show you something."

"Can't you show me here? I have blisters from so much walking." Rav whined. Sora grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"No, I have to show you where Gryffindor's dorm room is, that's the first place we should search for that book." She let Rav go and he followed her, cautiously eyeing the suits of armour that lined the walls. Suddenly, one of the suits stepped out in front of them. Rav froze in sheer terror and the phantom knight casually walked by them.

"Are they _trying_ to scare me or what??" He yelled, once the suit of armour had turned a corner.

"By the looks of things, they don't need to try." Sora answered as she continued walking.

"Oh very funny." Rav replied, following her. After what felt like hours of walking, they reached the stairwell leading up to Gryffindor House. Silver-Raven stared at the changing staircases. "How are we supposed to get up there??"

"It's easy, you just have to wait for the right piece of staircase. I should be getting back, it's up to you to get in there any way you can, _without _breaking anything. Oh, and the door is password-encoded. When you get in, look for a kid named Harry Potter." Rav nodded and stared up at the ever-changing staircases. Sora kissed him on the cheek and began walking back to her room.

After an hour or so of hopping staircases, Silver-Raven finally reached the Gryffindor House entrance. Looking around with a bemused look on his face, he ran his hands over the doors.

"Where's the keypad? Sora said it was password-encoded." Scratching his head, he decided it must be voice-activated. "Uh…door, open?"

Nothing.

"Open sesame?"

Still nothing.

"Woozle wazzle??"

More nothing.

"Open up you dumb piece of crap!!"

Yet more nothing.

Fuming, Rav stormed back down the stairs and back to Elentari's room. He banged on the door loudly.

"Ele! Open up!!" Groaning, Elentari groggily got out of bed and picked up her blade.

"He'd better have a good explanation…" She muttered before opening the door. "…What?"

"I need your hoverboard."

"What? Why?" She looked suspiciously at him

"To get into some house."

"Look, you are not using my stuff for crime!"

"No you idiot…" Finding Ele's blade close to his throat once more, Silver-Raven chose a different set of words. "No, Ele, Sora told me to get into one of the houses here to find that book to take us home."

"Oh, ok…you still can't have it." Elentari replied, taking the blade away from her friends' throat.

"C'mon! I promise I wont damage it." Ele sighed irritably and nodded.

"Ok, but if it has _one _scratch on it, you're dead." She said, grabbing her hoverboard and handing it to him.

"Thanks!" Rav yelled before running across her room to the window to open it.

"Hey! What d'you think you're…mmmff!" Rav's hand across her mouth cut Elentari off in mid yell.

"Quietly, idiot. You wanna wake up the entire castle?" He asked.

Turning on Ele's hoverboard, with an unexpected display of speed, Rav removed his hand and flew out of the window, leaving Elentari's blade, which should have pinned him, firmly embedded in the window frame.

Elentari shook with silent anger as Rav circled the castle looking for the Gryffindor dorms.

TBC…

R&R


End file.
